Dear Fanfiction
by bumblebee52
Summary: Letters from the characters of Pretty Little Liars. I saw this in another fandom and I wanted to give it a shot. Just for fun, not trying to offend anyone. Open to suggestions. Shameless promotion.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Writers,

Hi, I see there's not a lot of stories about me. Actually I've only seen one that mentions me. I'm not even a character option for the stories! I know I'm not a big part of the show or anything but black hoodie or not, I was an A in my own right. Just ask Hanna.

Sincerely, Kate


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Writers,

I see that I've been paired with Alison. Why? Please stop, Hanna is starting to ask questions.

-Caleb

* * *

Dear Writers,

Lol. I don't really care, but don't expect us to be together in real life.

-Alison


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Writers,

Me and Emily? Completely fine with it but If I see one more story about Emily and my mom I'm going to puke.

-Hanna


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Writers,

So I just saw a story about me and Paige. It wasn't terrible, opposite of it really but Paige? I mean seriously! I rather go back to prison.

-Alison


	5. Chapter 5: Probably Not 'Sara Harvey'

Dear Fans,

I see that no one wants me to be with Emily but don't worry, I probably won't be around much longer.

-Future Samara

* * *

Dear Sara,

Excuse you, people actually liked me.

-Samara


	6. Chapter 6: Probably not Dead

Dear Writers and Fans,

Of course we're not dead. See no body equals no proof.

-Not six feet underground gang

P.S: Thanks for allowing us to live on through your work


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Writers,

Shoutout to the one writer that mentioned me in a fanfic.

-Clearly Forgotten


	8. Chapter 8: Very Late

Dear Writers and Fans,

Told you I didn't kill Alison.

-Ian


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Writers,

Thank you for recognizing me as the best dad on the show.

-Wayne


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Writers,

Yes I realize I'm not the best father but was the ex on the face really necessary?

-Tom

* * *

 **I actually really liked that part though. One of my favorite stories.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Writers,

You've probably forgotten me but for those who haven't, I'm completely fine. Just got done with surgery last night. My bank account however…

-Jake


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Writers,

So I just saw one about me and Spencer. Honestly I'm flattered.

-Mike

* * *

Dear Writers,

I'm not.

-Spencer


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Writers,

So on top of Hanna actually being with Mike. You guys write a story about Spence and my little brother. And on top of that I'm with Toby?! ...Guys.

-Aria

* * *

Dear Writers,

I don't know why she's talking. I don't complain about the stories I've seen about her and Jason.

-Spencer


	14. Chapter 14: Mother Edition part1

Dear Fans,

Thank you for recognizing me as the best mother on the show.

-Veronica

* * *

Dear Fans,

Lol. Let her dream.

-Ashley


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Writers,

Well excuse me for not having an endgame yet. Sorry that my youth is offending you all.

-Emily


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Writers and Fans,

I don't know why you some of you guys don't trust me. I mean you've seen my ex's, friends...well one and you've seen my family...never mind I get it

-Ezra


	17. Chapter 17: Jaria&My Apologies

Dear Writers,

About me and Aria or 'Jaria' as you all like to call us. I think it may be time to let it go. The lack of us is not my decision but I think the pictures might have pushed her away for good. Even though Ezra used her for a book and Andrew completely hated her and her friends. But whatever…"

-Jason

* * *

Dear Writers,

It's not that I don't like Jason, it's just that the pictures of me sleeping...it just doesn't look good.

-Aria

* * *

Dear Writers,

Yeah, I think she's kind of nuts too.

-Alison

* * *

Dear Writers,

Same.

-Spencer, Hanna and Emily

* * *

 **For everyone that has added this to their story alerts I apologize for completely violating your emails.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Writers,

Can someone tell me why me having a penis is so popular amongst you all?

-Spencer

* * *

 **IE See; Arcanum by Cupid's Knight**


	19. Chapter 19: 'Rosewood's Finest'

Dear Writers and Fans,

Give me a break! I'm doing the best that I can! It's not like you guys know who he is or how to catch him either.

-Tanner

* * *

Dear Writers and Fans,

Still think we're Rosewood's worst cops?

-Wilden and Garrett

* * *

Dear Writers and Fans,

How was I supposed to know they were pot laced?

-Toby


	20. Chapter 20: On Emison pt1

Dear Writers,

Can't help but notice the number gap between 'Paily' stories and 'Emison' stories.

-Paige

* * *

Dear Paige,

Haha!

-Alison

P.S.

To the writers; Thank's for that


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Writers,

If you would stop writing me as a stuck up bitch, that would be great.

-Melissa


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Fans,

My 'A' reveal was more exciting and heartbreaking than this one. And I wasn't even 'A'!

-Ezra

* * *

Dear Fans,

Honestly even I was more disappointed than shocked.

-Aria

* * *

Dear Fans,

Well excuse me for not living up to expectations.

-CeCe

* * *

 **But seriously if ANYONE thought A would actually be CeCe please send me the clues you saw in any of the episodes following up to this.**


	23. Chapter 23: Not Addressed in the Finale

Dear Fans,

I committed suicide.

-Ian

* * *

Dear Fans,

Wilden killed me.

-Garrett

* * *

Dear Fans,

I killed Wilden

-Cece/Charles/A


	24. Chapter 24: Enemy1 of Emison&Emily

Dear Emily,

I didn't mean to hurt you.

-Sara

* * *

Dear Sara,

Pay for my tattoo removal and we'll be halfway even.

-Emily


	25. Chapter 25: The Real Moms of Rosewood

Dear Fans,

Thank you for the concern for our well being. Completely bummed that we didn't get to see the girls off to college but other than that we're fine. The alcohol got us through it.

-Veronica, Ashley, Ella and Pam


	26. Chapter 26: Scarred For Life

Dear Fans,

Hi, um yes. If you ever see me...don't say anything, I believe it's time I take a break from dating...for like seven years...at least. Afterwards I'm going to at least see your I.D. on the spot. Before our date I'd like to see your Birth Certificate. And meet your parents as soon as possible. In the unfortunate event that both parents are not available, grandparents are fine, as well as any aunts or uncles, even cousins.

-Jason


End file.
